Oh Baby!
by lechamonix
Summary: Blame it on that strapless red dress.


_Summary: Blame it on that strapless red dress._

 **Oh Baby!**

 **...**

Bella frowned as she stared down the pink and white box on the bathroom counter. It had been sitting there for two days while she hoped for a reason she wouldn't need to use it, but that reason never came. Might as well get this over with, she thought.

As she unbuttoned her jeans, she wondered why she was even bothering to pee on the stick when she already knew what it was going to tell her. She had never been two weeks late before, she was hungry and tired all the time, and she'd suddenly developed a lot more cleavage than usual. It wasn't hard to decipher those clues.

It also wasn't hard to figure out how she'd gotten here. Bella sat on the edge of the tub to wait out the three minutes. Resting her head in her hands, she mentally berated herself for letting this happen.

It's all Angela's fault. And that strapless red bridesmaid dress she made her wear. Bella had spent that morning about a month ago with Angela, helping her get ready and fielding calls from the nervous groom.

 _"Ben, this better not be another question about your tie," she said as she answered Angela's cell again._

 _"No, Jake helped me get the tie right," Ben said, talking a mile a minute. "This time I need to know about the boutonnieres for the guys."_

 _"Jake's here?"_

 _"Yeah. Ask Angela about the flowers!"_

 _Bella held the phone in Angela's direction. "Angela, we have a boutonniere question."_

 _"Red for the wedding party, white for our dads and grandpas!" Angela yelled as Mrs. Webber adjusted her veil._

 _Bella returned the phone to her own ear. "You got that?"_

 _"Yeah, got it."_

 _"OK, see you in a few!" she said breezily as she hung up and returned to Angela's side._

 _"Why did you sound so surprised that Jake's here?" the bride asked. "You knew he was going to be here."_

 _"I know," Bella said, blushing. "It's just been a while and I'm looking forward to seeing him again."_

 _Angela just rolled her eyes in response. "Alright," she said, giving herself one last check in the mirror. "Let's do this!"_

 _The women proceeded into the foyer of the church to meet up with the men in the wedding party. As Bella lined up and took Eric's arm, she peered into the congregation, trying to catch a glimpse of Jake. Before she could, the music started and they began their walk down the aisle._

 _Halfway to the front, she saw him, staring at her in a way that made her stop breathing for a moment. Catching her staring back, he gave her a little wave. She smiled shyly and tried to look straight ahead._

 _During the ceremony, she tried to concentrate on the bride and groom, but all she could think about was Jake behind her, looking gorgeous in a dark blue suit, watching her. Her body felt warm, as though his eyes were heating up her skin. She couldn't wait for Ben to kiss the bride so they could all get to the reception._

 _After the ceremony was over and more photos were taken than Bella thought were necessary, it was finally time for the reception. Unfortunately, as a member of the wedding party, she had to pose for more photos, stand in the endless receiving line, give a toast, and sit with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen during dinner. It wasn't until after dessert that she got a moment to breathe._

 _Just behind her, she heard an appreciative whistle. "You look amazing."_

 _She turned around with a smile. "You look pretty great yourself."_

 _"Red suits you." Jake unabashedly looked her up and down, then held out his hand. "Want to dance?"_

 _"Sure." Bella followed him onto the dance floor, slipping comfortably into his arms as they began to sway to the music. He pulled her tightly against him, and she closed her eyes, taking in his scent. She could feel the warmth of his hands through her dress._

 _He bent his head low and put his lips near her ear. "I missed you."_

 _She tilted her head up so that her mouth was inches from his. "I missed you too."_

 _Bella felt his lips touch lightly against hers and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Come with me," she whispered._

 _She took Jake's hand and began to lead him out of the reception hall. They hurried down a short hallway, away from the main areas, to the room where Bella and the other bridesmaids had left their coats and purses. With a quick look around to make sure no one saw them, Bella opened the door and pulled Jake inside, slamming the door behind them._

 _They looked at each other for a moment, both breathing hard. "It's been a long time," Bella said with a smirk._

 _"Too long," Jake agreed, as he moved toward her and swept her into his arms with a bruising kiss. He spun her around and pushed her up against the door. It felt so good to be kissing him again, she moaned as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and threw it to the floor._

 _He laced his fingers together with hers and held her hands over her head as his lips assaulted her neck. Since she couldn't use her hands, she wrapped one leg around his hips and tried to pull him closer to her. Her panties dampened as she felt his hot breath as he bit her bare shoulder. "Oh God," she whispered, trying to keep her voice low. "I love that."_

 _Jake let go of her hands and his fingers traveled down her body. The slippery satin of her dress was cool on her warm skin as he slid the fabric up her legs. He slipped his fingers inside her panties and stroked her folds gently. "You're so wet," he growled. "I need to be inside you."_

 _"Please," she gasped, "please fuck me. I want you so much. Please." He expertly slipped her underwear off, while she unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, reaching in to feel his straining cock. She ran her fingers up his length. "I missed this," she whispered with a wicked smile._

 _With one swift move, Jake lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and slid into her opening. He thrust hard against her, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. She dug her nails into his shoulders. "Oh yes, that's it, yes…" she murmured._

 _She tightened her thighs around him as she felt her muscles start to clench involuntarily. "Faster, please, faster…yes! Jake!" She buried her face in his shoulder as she came, to muffle her cries of ecstasy. As she clutched him to her, he came too, moaning into her hair. "Oh God, Bella…"_

 _They held each other quietly, both trying to catch their breath, and he touched his forehead to hers. After a few moments, Jake put her down gently and let her dress down._

 _"Whoops, your dress is really wrinkled now," he observed with a chuckle._

 _Bella tried to smooth it out with her hands. "That's the problem with satin," she sighed. "I tried to tell her. At least the pictures have all been taken." She shrugged._

 _Jake zipped up his pants and then wrapped his arms around her, giving her a soft kiss, caressing her lips with his tongue. "Do you think anyone misses us yet?"_

 _"With 100 Webbers and Cheneys partying it up out there? Probably not. But we probably should…" Bella gestured to their discarded clothing on the floor._

 _"Yeah, probably," Jake sighed. He picked up his jacket and her underwear. Crouching at her feet, he held them out so she could step back into them._

 _"Thanks," she giggled, pulling them on the rest of the way._

 _Standing up, he slipped back into his jacket, refastened his belt, and straightened his tie. "How do I look?" he said, spinning around once._

 _"Wait, let me get the lip stick," Bella said, wiping the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "Now you're perfect."_

 _"You're perfect too, but you might want to take a look at your hair before you go back out."_

 _"Well, we should probably leave here separately anyway—you go ahead and I'll be back in after I tidy up."_

 _"M'kay," he said, giving her a quick slap on the ass. "I'll see you on the dance floor." He slipped out and closed the door behind him._

 _Bella walked over to the mirror and began smoothing her hair back into the bobby pins. She paused. "Oh fuck." That's when she realized she had forgotten to pick up her birth control last week._

She had tried not to think about it over the next couple of weeks, but when she didn't get her period at the expected time, her heart sank. For two weeks after that, she hoped every day that she wasn't pregnant, but eventually, reality set in and she bought the pink and white box.

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Bella snapped out of her thoughts and realized that the three minutes were up. She peered over the bathroom counter, almost afraid to look.

"Well?"

She grabbed the stick off the counter and thrust it into the air. "It's positive," she grumped.

Jake's face lit up. "Positive?" He skipped into the bathroom and took the stick out of her hand to look at it himself. "You're pregnant!"

She sighed. "I know."

"You're not even a little excited?" he pleaded.

"We weren't going to have kids for at least another year. Maybe more. I wasn't ready for this."

Jake knelt in front of her and took one of her hands in his. "We can do this. We're old enough, we've got enough money—so what if it didn't happen according to our plan? Plans change."

"This is your fault, you know," she groused.

"My fault? I was dragged off the dance floor by a hot and horny babe in a strapless red dress. I was helpless to resist."

"It's your fault for going to the week long Tribal Leader Summit." She punched him lightly in the chest. "That's too long."

"I made it back the morning before the wedding," Jake teased. "You were the one who left early to get pedicures with Angela."

"I know, I should have waited for you. If I had…if we'd…then we…" she sputtered.

Jake cupped Bella's face in his large hands. "Listen, I know this isn't what we planned, and you don't like not being in control of a situation, but think about it: We've been together for more than eight years, married for three, and we couldn't even stand to be apart for one week—and now we're going to have a baby to show for it. I think that's pretty amazing." He pressed his lips softly against hers.

"Yeah, it is," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching upward despite herself.

"Come on," Jake's voice broke as his eyes filled with tears. "We're having a baby, Mrs. Black!"

His joy was infectious—Bella couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, we're having a baby," she said, her eyes glistening as Jake pulled her into his arms. "And it would seem that I'm already getting hormonal. You'd better get me ice cream any time I want it for the next eight months."

"Sure, sure!" Jake pulled himself together, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He stood up and took her hands, pulling her up with him. "But tonight, we're going out to celebrate, " he slipped a hand up the back of her sweatshirt and pulled her close. "And I want you to wear that strapless red dress."


End file.
